The present invention relates to a radio pager which is capable of operation in a local-area reception mode and in a wide-area reception mode.
Conventional radio pagers are assigned with an identification code representing the user's idendification number. The identification code is in the Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (31,16) format for a given local area and transmitted on a specified radio frequency channel. The total number of subscribers available with the BCH (31,16) code format is 65,536. Therefore, if the number of subscribers exceeds the limit, an extra radio frequency channel is required to accommodate new subscribers and this procedure must be repeated in units of 65,625 new subscribers.